


Ghosts

by orphan_account



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, mick is not ok, someone help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mick really just wants to be left alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flabbergabst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/gifts).



“I’d be dead like you,” Mick muttered into the empty kitchen. Amaya had left him with a kiss on the cheek and a ghost, neither of which he really felt like thinking about anymore. 

“Dead like who?” Sara-their Captain- asked from the same door that Vixen had just wandered out of. She had asked in a way that implied she didn’t actually need an answer, but he should provide one anyway. 

Mick debated for a moment on whether or not to tell her. Upside, she could probably help. Downside, she didn’t seem to give a rat’s ass about his partner dying, so why the hell would she care that his ghost was haunting Mick? 

“Mick?” She had moved into the actual kitchen now. She leaned against the counter, looking at him with actual concern. He said nothing still, just stared and her and drank his beer. 

“Need to talk about anything? Anyone?”

Mick stayed silent, not meeting her eye. He chose instead to examine his beer bottle. 

She sighed and turned to the fridge, pulling out a beer for herself and joining him. Minutes passed by without them saying a word. Finally, Sara spoke up. 

“I do miss him.”

Mick grunted. 

“I do. But I also miss Laurel. Losing her was like losing a limb. Like a part of me is gone forever. Something you can maybe relate to?”

Mick grunted again. Sara rolled her eyes before continuing. 

“I have lost so much. I have grieved for so many people, for so many things that I didn’t think I could get back. When we lost Leonard and I had to come back here to find out I also lost the most person in the world to me….it’s like there wasn’t anything else. I became blinded by my need to save Laurel that I literally didn’t have the time to grieve for Leonard.”

“Sounds like a bunch of bullshit.” 

“Maybe it is. But I also feel like I couldn’t. I mean, he was my teammate, a sort of friend, and ...nothing else. I didn’t feel like I had the right to grieve for him.”

“That’s not all you were. I’ve know him most of our lives, remember?”

Sara offered him a small smile. 

 

“So what else were we?” 

He only shrugged, the conversation getting far to intimate for his liking. Sara didn’t say anything else. She finished her beer and headed out. 

“I don’t care if you grieve for him. If you need permission or whatever,” Mick started, catching her just before she completely left the kitchen. 

“I came in here to comfort you,” she responded. 

“Sorry, Blondie. I don’t need comforting.”

“If you say so. Good night, Mick.” 

He waved her off as she left.

“As if she actually cares. C’mon Mick. Use your head.” 

Mick groaned, trying to drown out the ghost that had appeared again.


End file.
